


Baby It's Cold Outside

by banewolf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banewolf/pseuds/banewolf
Summary: A one shot in which Alec and Magnus are soft & in love & there's snow.





	Baby It's Cold Outside

It was late afternoon, early evening when Magnus and Alec were walking through central park. Snow coated the ground thickly as light flurries fell from the sky. Magnus watched Alec while Alec watched as some kids played in the snow covered hills in awe. He watched as they got on their plastic sleds and rode all the way down to the bottom in laughter. He watched as they picked up snow and threw it at each other as they ran in circles. Magnus wondered if Alec had ever experienced something like that. Being raised a soldier and what not, he doubted it. But maybe once he could picture a small Izzy & Alec throwing snowballs at eachother.

"Would you like to play in the snow, Alexander?" Magnus asked squeezing the hand he held in his. 

Alec looked down at Magnus with a suprised smile "That's ridiculous." 

Magnus hummed. "How so?" 

Alec looked at him curiously and shrugged. "We're- it's-"

Magnus stopped and let go of his hand. He scooped up some snow rolling it into a ball. 

"What are you doing?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Magnus threw the snowball at Alec it landing directly in the middle of Alec's chest.

"Testing my aim." He said backing up into the snow. 

Alec pressed his tongue to his cheek, clearly trying to suppress the giant smile threatening his lips.

"You are so-" Alec said pointing at him but not before another snowball landed, this time he blocked it with his arm.

"Come on, Alexander." He said backing up further into the snow. 

Alec let the smile break out on his face and ran toward the snow. He rolled it up and threw it, it hitting Magnus' shoulder as he tried to duck away. Magnus let out a laugh.  
Soon they we're chasing eachother around all of central park, hiding behind anything they could find. 

Alec snuck up on Magnus and grabbed him from behind by the waist placing warm, wet kisses all over the side of his neck and face , Magnus twisted in his arms to face him and soon they were on the ground in fits of laughter.

Magnus' stomach ached from laughing so hard. It was a welcome feeling. They calmed down and Alec let out a huff. Magnus leaned his head on Alec's shoulder. He placed his hand to his chest feeling the wild beat of Alecs heart. He looked up at him, his lashes full of flurries, his cheeks as red as a tomato. And he told himself to remember this, forever. To let this be a memory he can never forget. He swallowed the small lump forming in his throat. 

"I love you so much, Magnus Bane." Alec said softly, as if right on cue. 

Magnus' cheeks heated. "I love you the most, Alexander Gideon Lightwood." He said placing a soft kiss to Alec's jaw. 

Alec shook his head in disagreement, his eyes closed, his smile warm. 

"We should probably go home and get changed." Magnus finally said, but closing his eyes & getting comfortable where he was. 

"Probably." Alec said. 

But they just layed there. Just for a few moments longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! It's snowing pretty heavily today and I couldn't help myself. Maybe I should do more winter themed Malec fics!  
> I've also been working on a few different AUs but I am my biggest critic and they never feel finished or good enough but hopefully soon. 
> 
> Feel free to tweet me what you think @banewolffics on twitter. I made that account specifically for my writing! ♡


End file.
